


A Hand

by allhalechris



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Self Harm, Alpha Derek, Blow Job, Bottom Derek Hale, Hand Jobs, M/M, Nightmares, Pack, Sex, Top Stiles Stilinski, alternative universe, but with some scenes adapted from original episodes, malira
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:53:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allhalechris/pseuds/allhalechris
Summary: “I can't do the things you can Derek, I can't protect you. But I sure as shit would never push you away.”Stiles lifted his head to look Derek in the eyes, he slid his hand into Derek's and his shoulders relaxed at the touch. “This is how I protect you. By being with you.”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first few chapters are just scenes from the show I changed a little, then it starts to become more au based if that makes sense. Sorry if the start seems rushed but I cba to rehash the show scene for scene so. 
> 
> Enjoy! I never share my writing with ppl so idk what you'll think

Based on CURRENTS

The air in the room was stiff and nobody had moved for several minutes. Stiles had tensed and relaxed his hand on Derek's shoulder, squeezing gently to reassure him.

Derek hadn't reacted really, just sat there, slumping his shoulder a little more against Stiles touch the only indication he was aware of the others still in the room.  
Stiles wished he could do more, a pain hadn't left his chest as he watched Derek stare blankly at Boyds body in front of him.

Isaac was the first to move, crouching down to Derek's level but not interacting with him and instead pulling Boyd into his arms with some struggle. Cora was next, moving to help Isaac and there was some shuffling in the background from Scott and Lydia.

Stiles was watching Derek's chest, keeping an eye on his breathing to make make sure it didn't get too slow.

“Stiles,” Scott's voice was low and he repeated himself before Stiles turned towards the other side of the loft.

Scott gave a weary expression and nodded towards to door. Stiles understood but a part of him couldn't help but think what would happen if he actually moved his hands and left. If he let Derek go. Fear washed over him; Stiles had no supernatural powers, he couldn't take Derek's pain but he could feel it. He understood it.

Derek was still unmoved; wet and on his knees, head bowed low and shoulders getting smaller despite his large build.

Suddenly Scott was next to Stiles, he moved slowly as if to tiptoe around Derek's fragile form then bent down and offered his hand to Derek's bloodied arm. Stiles stepped back and let his shaky, useless hand fall by his side.

“No.” Derek’s words were like a speeding knife through the air. Isaac and Cora froze, Boyd in their arms.

Scott paused and then spoke, “Derek, let me-”

“NO.”

Stiles' chest tightened and he worried his heart might stop altogether from the growing pressure.

“Just go.” Derek said weakly and Scott didn't insist any further.

Closing Derek’s loft door felt like the absolute wrong thing to do at that moment. But Stiles understood space might be the best thing for him, he understood but he still hated the idea.  
They drove home in silence, exchanging only simple looks of sadness as Stiles dropped Lydia and Scott home.

He was relieved when he arrived that his Dad was sleeping, he didn't think he could compose a full sentence right now. His hands hadn't stopped shaking but his chest was beginning to loosen as he got dressed and slid into bed.  
Cocooned in the covers Stiles lay awake for hours with the image of Derek and Boyd’s bodies - as lifeless as each other. Eventually he turned over and found his phone, thumbing what seemed like such a pathetic text

**> Call me if you need anything. I don't know what I can do but just call. Anything.**

Stiles regretted it immediately, the last thing Derek's going to be looking at is his phone. He turned over again, defeated and forced himself to sleep.

***

Stiles' limbs felt heavy in the morning as he dragged himself to the shower and pulled on clothes.

The entire day he felt useless.

He knew there was nothing he could do but Scott or Lydia; they could...and they weren't. On top of that Isaac had told everyone to give Derek some space and Stiles’ Dad insisted that everyone go to school, threatening to but Stiles in a holding cell when he protested - for a moment Stiles thought it might be better than pretending everything was okay and going to lessons. None of them would teach him how to make Derek feel better.

It was late and Stiles couldn't stop fidgeting, he and Scott had sat on the phone in silence for an hour before saying anything, nothing of importance. Now there was just silence and it was driving him crazy. He clenched and unclenched his fist before springing up off the bed, grabbing his keys and a jacket and leaving.

He couldn't take it anymore. Waiting. Not knowing. It was killing him inside.

Stiles hands turned white around the steering wheel as he tried to get them to stop shaking. He'd arrived at Derek's loft sixteen minutes ago and was working - ever so slowly - towards going in.  
Derek’s words were ringing in his head _Just Go_ and he almost did just start the car again and leave before psyching himself up and entering the building.

Stiles took several deep breathes in and out when he reached the door to Derek's left. It was open so he pulled it and stepped inside.

“You took long enough. What do you want Stiles.” Derek's voice was low and familiar and a part of Stiles was relieved.

“I- I didn't know if you- Isaac said you wanted to be left alone.” he said playing with his car keys.

Derek was standing by the window and Stiles held back a joke about longing looks and brooding.

“So you drove all the way here to leave me alone?” Derek said without turning around and folded his arms.

Stiles stayed silent, unable to put to words why he really came. Not that it wasn't obvious but saying it aloud to Derek, the situation was almost laughable. Derek didn't need looking after but if it was up to Stiles, he was going to get it. He pushed the car keys into his pocket, trying not to fidget and resorted to standing in dead silence. Great.

“You're being uncharacteristically quiet.” Derek said suddenly, causing Stiles to jump a little and search frantically for something to say.

“I er- I didn't think you'd be interested in a sarcastic comment.” he said eventually and to his surprise Derek turned around, head first, glaring at Stiles and the moving his entire body so it was facing him.

“I told Isaac I didn't want to see anyone.”

“I know and we gave you space but Derek, I’m worried…” he swallowed the words. “We’re worried about you.”

Stiles stepped forward and when Derek didn't respond he moved even closer. Standing on the other side of the desk.

“You do know what happened the other night, that- that wasn't your fault.”

“Stiles. Don't.” he said sharply and Stiles flinched.

“Just listen to me for a second-

“No!” he slammed heavy fists on the desk that separated them. “I told Isaac I didn't want to see anyone for this exact reason. I don't need anyone, especially a bunch of clueless teenagers, telling me how to feel!”

Stiles swallowed hard again as Derek deflated, bowing his head and it was all too familiar.

“Derek c’mon man, we just want to help.”

“Well you can't. Like you said I'm NOT interested in a sarcastic comment and seen as that's all you're good for, you should just leave.” he turned around and moved back to the window rubbing at his fists.

Stiles wasn't moving though. He wasn't going to just leave or just go. He forced his hands to stop shaking and balled them into fists at his side.

“Make me.” he challenged, earning an automatic response from Derek who raised an eyebrow.

“Don't be stupid-

Stiles moved quickly round the Desk to stand in front of Derek and planted himself there, heart racing but face stern. “No you don't be stupid. You see anyone else here? No. It's just me. I'm the only one not buying your “tough guy” routine. Not this time. So stop bullshitting. I know you're hurt Derek.”

“Stiles don't push me.” Derek roared lowly and Stiles’ fists shook slightly but he pushed his fear to the back of his mind.

“I'm not leaving.”

“Yes.” Derek grabbed Stiles by his shirt and a small noise of panic escaped. “You are.”

Stiles' stomach tightened and he dug his nails into his palms before squaring his jaw and continuing to challenge Derek. Derek who was three times his size and a freakin’ werewolf!

“Well than you're going to have to literally throw me out. Go on. Do it Big Guy. See how much better it makes you feel. Hit me.”

Derek's grip tightened and he growled again, sending an unwelcome shiver through Stiles’ long body. He squeezed his eyes shut and offered his cheek but nothing happened. Derek deflated, letting Stiles go and turning back to the window.

“Oh thank Jesus.” Stiles let out breathlessly and smiled to himself.

“You only get one of those. So don't piss me off again.”

Stiles mocked Derek silently before moving to stand next to him at the window in silence. He sat down on the ledge and tapped his fingers nervously.

“I know you think it's you're fault. I know you're blaming yourself and I know that no matter what I say right now you're still going to feel like shit,”

Derek glared.

“I know because I've felt the exact same.”

Derek's look softened and Stiles turned away.

“When you're mother died.” Derek finished. The silence returned but this time it felt less like a knife to Stiles’ throat and more like a gentle hand on his shoulder. After a few minutes Derek sighed and looked at Stiles.

“Why do you even care?”

Stiles face flushed pink, “What do you mean?” he stood up and pushed his hands in his pockets awkwardly.

“You're the only one here. Why? I expected Isaac to not listen or even Scott but not you.” Derek's brows softened as he continued, “And what you did..yesterday when you- it er- helped. Why do you care so much?”

Stiles thought Derek looked nervous and it made him feel uneasy, it was rare that Derek wasn't scowling or glaring or smirking. This made Stiles feel completely uncomfortable. But something about Derek’s vulnerability meant that he appreciated Stiles, that perhaps he wouldn't ask him to leave again. And the fact that he'd noticed Stiles hand the other night, that it helped. It made Stiles feel less useless, which he often did around his supernatural friends.

He smiled, “Because we’re friends..” he said softly. “Aren't we?”

What happened next Stiles couldn't quite comprehend. Derek had moved forward at some point during their conversations and now he was just inches from Stiles flushed face, leaning forward and kissing him.

Derek had tilted his head and caught Stiles lips between his own, pressing gently but with purpose. The contact shocked Stiles and he sucked in a breath, Derek misread this and pressed his full lips harder against Stiles’ small mouth. It was still soft but Stiles could barely breathe. He lifted a hand in the air and let it rest on Derek's bicep as he tried to regain his balance.  
Derek awoke at the touch and stepped back so suddenly it shook Stiles even more.

“Sorry.” Derek blurted out quickly and it shocked Stiles nearly as much as the kiss did. Wait no, the kiss shocked him way more.

“I didn't- I shouldn't have- shit I'm sorry.” Derek stuttering? Apologising, twice? Stiles felt dizzy.

“Seriously dude if you say sorry again I'm gonna fall over.” he said

“Stiles I- I don't why I did that.”

Stiles watched Derek, utterly mortified by what Stiles guessed was now an involuntarily action. He felt bad for some reason, seeing Derek like this; embarrassed. He was even more surprised Derek hadn't just shrugged the whole thing off yet or threatened Stiles if he told anyone.

Stiles had come over to make Derek feel better and he'd already pissed off and embarrassed the guy. He had to cut him some slack. Plus, he realised now that he hadn't actually wanted Derek to stop.

“It's okay.” he said simply and licked his lips.

“What? It is?”

“For a Sourwolf you're a pretty sweet kisser,” he winked jokingly.

That seemed to ease Derek's nerves and he wiped a thumb across his lips and forced a low laugh.

“I'm more thrown by the “sorry” thing. Thought I was tripping out for a minute there.”

“Don't get used to it.” Derek said in his usually blunt voice and Stiles smiled.

***

“Man I'm tired.” Stiles said, stretching his arms like a cat and yawning. He and Derek had moved to the couch, sitting in long comfortable silences and talking in small intervals. It was surprisingly nice.

Stiles checked his phone, the time read: 00.13AM

“You can stay here if you're too tired to drive.” Derek spoke up casually and Stiles glanced at him, suspecting he may want it more than he was leading on.

“Thanks man,” Stiles stood up and stretched again before walking over to the perfectly made bed, literally creaseless. His chest sunk a little.

“Have you been sleeping?” he turned and asked, annoyed at himself that he hadn't noticed the bags under Derek's usually bright green-brown eyes.

Derek gave him a look that read what do you think and Stiles sighed.

“Well, come on then.” Stiles said, making his way to one side of the kingsize, planting his ass on the mattress and leaning over to take off his shoes.

“What.”

“Derek, you look like shit. You should sleep. And you already gave me the bed so looks like we're sharing Big Guy.”

“I'll take the couch.” he said, standing up and making Stiles roll his soft brown eyes.

“Let's stop pretending you're that nice okay. Don't worry I don't bite, not a wolf remember?” Stiles gestured toward himself before falling back on the bed.

Derek walked over and kicked off his shoes before climbing onto his bed. Stiles was disappointed he didn't take off his shirt but didn't mention it.

“Shotgun Little Spoon.” he announced and Derek’s glare was inevitable but he obliged; reaching a toned arm over Stiles’ petite waist and pulling him into his chest. Stiles pretended not to notice Derek’s heart pounding against his back or his small inhale of Stiles’ scent. Instead he let himself be swallowed up in Derek's warmth and fell asleep almost immediately.

***  
Stiles woke up first, head now buried in Derek's chest. He made a small noise and then froze hoping and praying Derek did not hear that moan. He untangled himself and made his way upstairs to where the kitchen was. There was absolutely nothing in there save a few bottles of water and fruit that had gone well past it's sell by date. He put on his shoes and checked his keys were still in his pocket before leaving.

He stopped by his house on the way to the Chinese takeaway place and showered etc. He ordered for himself and then as much meat as possible for Derek, guessing he wasn't eating as well as not sleeping.

When he got back Derek was awake, sitting shirtless at the end of the bed. His hair was wet and he was squeezing his hand over and over. Stiles frowned and noticed the broken glass on the other side of the room. He dropped the takeout bags and stood in front of Derek.

“What happened?” Stiles reached for Derek’s hand but he stood up and marched passed him.

“It's nothing. I'll heal.” he stood next to the desk and picked up a shirt and pulled it over his head. Stiles was more than disappointed.

“Well obviously. But I still want to know what happened?”

“It was an accident. I woke up in my shift.”

“Does that happen a lot?”

“Only when I… panic. Don't worry.”

Stiles wanted to press further but he knew Derek wouldn't like that.

“What's in the bags?”

“Oh right. Well seen as you have literally no food in your fridge, which baffles me I mean look at you. Anyway I got takeout.” he said agreeing on the change in subject as they both moved over to the couch. “And if you say you don't like Chinese I will slap you.” Stiles didn't need to turn around to see Derek frown and raise his eyebrows.

“Thanks.” Derek said simply.

“Holy shit! I am I hearing things?” Stiles teased as they sat down and he handed Derek a bag of food. “Manners and a nice body?”

“No one would believe you if you told them.” he smirked and opened one of the takeout boxes.

Stiles shook his head and smiled before opening his food to eat as well. “I bought a movie,” he started and pulled out the laptop from inside the coffee table. “Looper. You seen it?”

Derek made a noise and Stiles turned to see him eating forkfuls of chicken and duck, mouth covered in sauce.

Stiles set it up and they watched and ate their food. When the movie finished Derek cleared away the rubbish and Stiles stretched himself out of the couch before resuming his sitting position. Derek rejoined him and leaned back in the sofa. Stiles watched in silence, Derek's stillness making him twitch and fidget restlessly. Derek licked his lips and leaning his head back against the sofa and Stiles lost it, his heart raced and he tapped feverishly at his knee with two fingers. They hadn't spoken about the kiss and Stiles knew he shouldn't bring it up but he wanted to so badly.

“Just say it.”

“Huh?” Stiles was shocked out of his thoughts.

“You rink of anxiety, which is surprisingly normal but I can guess why.” Derek still hadn't moved; eyes closed head back, looking relaxed and a part of Stiles knew he shouldn't ruin that.

“Stiles.” he snapped, sitting up finally.

“Alright alright. I wanted to ask you about last night,”

“Why I kissed you?” Derek finished.

“Well actually I figured the why was down to the grieving, you being vulnerable and all…”

“So then…?” Derek frowned deeply and Stiles squeezed his hands together  
to keep them still. “What did you wanna ask?”

“It's more of an if,” Stiles started dumbly.

“If?”

“I'm getting there alright, this is really weird.” he shook his head again. “Iwasgoingtoaskifyouwantedtodoitagain?”

Derek scowled, assuming Stiles was speaking gibberish. It took him a second to piece apart the words, his eyebrows flew up when he did.

“You want me to…”

“Like I said. It's weird.” Stiles kept Derek's gaze for surprisingly longer that he thought he could. Derek hadn't said anything for 48 seconds and Stiles was starting to panic. “Jesus man you're killing me! Say some-”

Derek didn't say anything. Instead he leaned forward and cut Stiles off, hovering inches from his face and Stiles let the last of his sentence drop out of his mouth. Then they both moved and were kissing. It was easy for Stiles to get overwhelmed with Derek's lips, full and soft as they moved against his but Derek was being more gentle this time, breaking away in short intervals to let Stiles breathe. Teasing, Stiles thought.

When he tried to do it again Stiles shook his head and pulled Derek closer to him, sliding a warm tongue passed Derek's bottom lip, panicking but wanting all the same. Derek made a small growling noise and put a firm hand on Stiles’ thigh, squeezing and pulling him closer.

Derek's tongue, in turn, moved against Stiles’, causing him to moan shamelessly. Derek grinned devilishly and pulled Stiles’ completely onto his lap.

“This is so weird,” Stiles said breathlessly as they adjusted their positions. “I mean it's good, really good,” he said and Derek kissed under his chin, flicking his tongue against Stiles soft skin. “...so good,” his eyes closed and Derek's hands pressed underneath his tshirt, stroking skin. “...but so weird-

Derek groaned and pulled away, holding Stiles still on his lap. “Stop talking.” he ordered and Stiles nodded, obeying and offering the roll of his hips. Derek responded by greedily biting at Stiles’ bottom lip before sucking it mercilessly and then finally kissing him fully.

Stiles mind was spinning and his stomach tightening and loosening as Derek's hands discovered his body. He let himself be lifted and laid on the flat of his back and Derek kissed him sweetly. Stiles cursed himself for wearing jeans. He was having to work so much harder to feel Derek grinding against him. He whimpered and Derek leaned up to raise a brow at him. “Do you want to stop?” he asked in between breathes and Stiles shook his head and spun them around as Derek caught his breath.

Now on top, he grinned and let his lips be drawn to Derek's neck, sucking and kissing feverishly. He felt Derek's hands on his ass encouraging him to move and grinded them painfully slowly.

“Stiles,” Derek protested and Stiles smiled before moving his hips in a faster rhythm.

Derek was only wearing tracksuit bottoms so the friction was probably a lot more intense for him. Stiles was happy to oblige. He reached a delicate hand down towards Derek's stomach, feeling around inside his vest before hovering at the hem of his pants.

“May I?” he whispered against Derek's lips and got a breathless “yeah” in response before lowering his hand into the bottoms and grabbing Derek's dick.

Derek hissed and bucked his hips at the touch. Stiles bit his own lip and rubbed at Derek's length, making himself familiar. He was concentrating so hard he hadn't noticed Derek's eyes blinking in an out of red. Stiles slid further down Derek's body and pulled him completely of out his pants; he tightened his grip and stroked a little faster.

“Does it feel good?” Stiles teased and Derek growled, showing his fangs.

Stiles licked his free hand which had been massaging his own dick with and brushed a thumb over Derek's tip before resuming his rhythmed pumping. Derek's hips began to thrust upwards, as he twitched and grew in Stiles’ hand. Stiles loved watched Derek fight back the shift, whimpering and cursing lowly. He didn't even need to touch himself to get hard, Derek's hushed words were enough.

“F-fuck,” he stuttered as Stiles sped up the pace, ignoring the numbness of his wrist. “Stiles…” Derek's moans filled the loft, and Stiles felt himself grow in his jeans, he moved his hips to the same rhythm as his hand, hoping to cum at the same time. Derek raked a frustrated hand through his hair and begged Stiles to go faster.

“Where are you manners?” Stiles teased, slowing his pumping.

“Please! Fuck, please!” Derek didn't seem embarrassed at all, infact Stiles saw the corner of his mouth twitch as he begged shamelessly for Stiles to make him cum.

Stiles came first, twitching and moaning while trying to stroke at an even pace. Then he leaned down and offered his tongue at Derek's tip.

“Oh shit Stiles!” Derek's hips bucked up and Stiles caught every drop, licking his lips as Derek rolled his eyes back and let Stiles pull back up his tracksuit bottoms.

***  
Stiles got up from the chair to get tissues and wiped his hand clean. Derek sat up and put his head in his hands. The silence that followed was thick and uncomfortable. The Derek's harsh words cut through it,

“You shouldn't have done that.”

Stiles heard Derek's voice as if it was coming from far away, he frowned deeply and turned around to see Derek staring forward at nothing in particular. His eyes shifted to Stiles but his expression didn't change.

“I didn't do anything. That was all you buddy.” Stiles said, brushing off the stiffness about the air.

Derek stood up and glared at Stiles, which had he done that five minutes ago Stiles would have been turned one. Right now though, he was terrified.

“Dude what the hell just happened? I suspected you had a split personality but I always assumed it was nicer than your usual Sourwolf self.”

“I'm not joking around Stiles. You shouldn't have-

“We.” Stiles corrected.

“You should go.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.” Derek said casually and walked to the other side of the room, Stiles reached for his arm but Derek caught his hand in the air and batted it away.

Stiles winced. “Alright drop the miserable sap act. I'm over it. Talk to me.”

“I just did. Get out.” he spat, eyes piercing through Stiles.

“Why are you being such an asshole? Was it really that bad of a handjob? Jesus!”

Stiles felt his face flush red, he was rarely angry but right now - had he been stronger - he would have punched Derek right across his perfectly chiselled jaw.

But Derek moved first, grabbing Stiles by his shirt with one hand and taking the keys from his pocket with the other before pressing them against Stiles heaving chest. “I'm not gonna ask you again.”

He let Stiles go and pushed him back slightly before turning around and walking away. Stiles’ hands were shaking but he ignored it, replacing anxiety with a growing rage. He spun around and stormed out of the loft pulling the door hard enough it swung and banged shut by itself.

Stiles fell into the driver's seat and his anger subsided. His breathing hitched and he held back tears.

Inside the loft Derek was hearing all of this; digging his nails into the wood of his desk to stop himself from going out and pleading for Stiles’ to come back.


	2. Chapter 2

Following events of: LUNAR ECLIPSE 

Scott followed Derek home and they spoke for a bit before Scott left to go and see Stiles. Immediately Derek pulled out his phone. 

< Are you okay? Is your Dad hurt?

> He's fine. I'm fine. 

Then, feeling bad, he continued more gently. 

> Are you okay?

< I will be. I want to see you. 

> Can't right now. I'm with my Dad. 

< Right. Sorry. You should be with him. 

Stiles hesitated, 

> I want to see you too. I can come over in an hour. 

< No. Be with your family. We can talk tomorrow, I just wanted make sure you were okay. 

An hour later. 

> I'm on my way so you better be awake. 

< I am. 

Stiles had seen Derek a number of times since their argument but it hadn't been the same. Derek had been blunt and dismissive; his sole focus was deucalion and the alpha pack which Stiles understood but given how they left things, it hurt that they couldn't - that Derek wouldn't talk about it. 

And on top of that, the scare of thinking Derek was dead had almost driven Stiles off the edge. he'd had nightmares for several days until he refused himself sleep entirely. If had been the worst three days of his life, made worse by the fact he had to play down his reaction when he saw Derek again, alive. 

All he'd been able to do was send a dry text that didn't come close to conveying his relief and need to be near Derek again. 

> I'm glad you're okay. I know you still don't want to see me so this will have to do. Please don't scare me like that again. 

< No promises. 

It was nothing but it was better than the total disconnect they'd had recently. 

He hadn't told Scott or anyone, he was trying his best not to think about it, pretend it never happened. But earlier that week, straddling Derek's stiff body as he lay unconscious in the hospital elevator, Stiles panicked. He didn't want to lose Derek, not like this. Not with their last proper conversation being what is was. He remembered hitting him over and over, shaking and screaming, begging Derek to wake up. It wasn't until Derek caught Stiles’ clenched fist in mid air that Stiles could feel any sort of calm. 

He let out a deep sigh of relief, oblivious to Derek's surprised expression and tight grip. Only caring that he was okay.  
Stiles took Derek's hand and pulled him up into a sitting position, resting a firm had on his shoulder for support. They'd stared at each other for several seconds and Derek had looked as if he wanted to say something but he didn't. 

“We have to get you out of here.” Stiles had said. Still holding Derek's hand firmly, afraid to let go. 

It was a small moment but it was one where Stiles felt something other than fear or disappointment in his exchanges with Derek. He reminded himself that Derek hadn't tried to pull away or let go. He remembered the look of complete relief on Derek's face to wake up to Stiles looking  
over him. But the moment passed and reality kicked in. Stiles convinced himself that Derek only looked at him the way anyone would if they'd been knocked back into consciousness and he forced himself  
to remember Derek's threatening words only a week earlier. 

Now, Stiles was exiting his jeep and walking to Derek's apartment. He knocked on the door awkwardly and waited,  
hands twitching at his sides. 

Derek opened the door after a moment; he was wearing a grey tshirt stained red in some areas and torn at the chest. Stiles swallowed, reminding himself that werewolves heal. 

“Stiles.” Derek said simply and stepped aside to let him in. 

“You look like shit.” he replied tossing the keys back and forth in his hands before shoving them in his pocket. 

“I was just attacked by a dark druad, they don't exactly fight clean.”

Stiles folded his arms over his chest and raised both eyebrows. “Sarcasm? That's a new development. I would be proud if I wasn't so pissed off.”

They moved to stand in the middle of the loft before Derek turned back around and faced Stiles. When Derek didn't say anything for several minutes Stiles rolled his eyes and sighed dramatically. 

“These things usually start with you apologising.”

“Right. I'm sorry.” 

“Really? That's it? Jheeze you really do suck at the whole being nice thing.”

“I'm trying okay? I don't know where to start.”

“Well you texted me, so you better figure it out pretty soon, buddy.” Stiles dropped his arms and waited impatiently. 

Derek had an unreadable expression across his face and Stiles was growing  
more frustrated by the second. “When I told you to leave that day, I was… trying to protect you.”

“Like you did with Isaac? By kicking him out? He had nowhere to go Derek-

“He had Scott.” he interrupted and Stiles pressed his lips together. “I didn't mean to hurt you. But I needed you to believe I wanted you gone. For your own safety. I had to distance myself from everyone I.. cared about.”

“And Jennifer?” Stiles accused, not allowing himself to fall weak to Derek's words. What kind of person pushed away people he claims to care about and then dates someone. 

“Stiles,”

“What? You cared about her didn't you?”

“And it blew up in my face.”

“Yeah! It blew up in everyone's face Derek! Including my Dad's!” Stiles spat. “But you still got involved. Why? Why was she any different than me or Isaac or Cora. Why did you let her in?”

“Because it was easy.” he said pointedly. “She was the easy option. I knew I was putting her at risk too but- with you it just would have been harder. If anything happened to you- I didn't want to have that guilt over my head. Not again.” Derek stepped forward and ran a hand through his hair.

“You have Scott and your friends and your Dad. Jennifer she- she just appeared. This woman who knew as little about me as I did about her. It was easier to risk losing her than to lose you.” 

Stiles swallowed down the lump in his throat and unfolded and folded his arms nervously. Derek had a soft expression across his face, brows furrowed a little as if he were about to start begging. Stiles glanced at the floor and licked his lips, readying himself to speak. Trying to find the words. 

“So what now?” He started dryly. “So because you want me,” he gestured between them with a delicate hand, “I'm supposed to just fall back into your lap.”

“I always wanted you Stiles. But I needed to protect you.” he stepped forward and Stiles bowed his head trying to hide the faint flush of pink growing in his cheeks. Derek wanted him. And he'd be lying if he said he didn't want him back. 

“Yeah you said.” 

“I know I screwed up,”

“HA,” Stiles scoffed. “Screwed up? Understatement of the century my friend. You fucked it. Royally fucked it.” Stiles was moving forward now, flailing arms involuntarily. Letting his bottled up anger this past week pour out of him. 

I thought you were dead Derek. For three days. That's a long fucking time!” He was still moving, forcing Derek further into the loft. “And what's worse, when I find out you weren't dead, when I could finally sleep again without picturing you cold and bloodied in some bank, I couldn't even be happy about it because you had this new woman hanging off your hip!” he spat furiously. “This nobody that you would rather be with than me!” 

Stiles stopped shouting just as Derek's back hit the front of his desk. Stiles’ chest was heaving and his eyes stung. 

“Stiles,” Derek began delicately. 

“Yeah, you're sorry. I know.” he said roughly, trying to regulate his breathing again. “I can't do the things you can Derek, I can't protect you. But I sure as shit would never push you away.”

Stiles lifted his head to look Derek in the eyes, he slid his hand into Derek's and his shoulders relaxed at the touch. “This is how I protect you. By being with you.” 

“You still want that? After what I put you through?” Derek furrowed his brows and looked from their hands and then back to Stiles’ face, flushed from shouting, eyes glazed over, lips soft and enticing. 

“I need this because of you what you put me through.” Stiles was doing it before he'd finished thinking it; his lips moved against Derek's slowly at first then with a feverish need to be close to him. After all this time. 

Derek moaned softly and pulled Stiles closer by his waist, tilting his head slightly and parting his lips to welcome Stiles tongue. Derek's hands made their way up Stiles’ back, to his neck and then to tangle themselves in the softness of his hair. He pulled away to speak, 

“I'm sorry.” he said lowly and Stiles nuzzled his nose against the roughness of Derek's beard. 

“Prove it.” he purred.

Derek reacted immediately; lifting Stiles up effortlessly and carrying him over to his bed. Derek rejoined their lips and laid Stiles on his neck then he spoke softly against his lips. “What do you want?” he asked, 

Stiles leaned up and pecked Derek's lips before wrapping slender legs around his muscular torso. “You.”

Derek closed his eyes and moaned lowly  
before reopening them and revealing  
glowing red orbs that Stiles gazed into longingly. 

Stiles arched his neck again to kiss Derek but missed and whimpered. His complaint was shushed by Derek's slow movements down his body, he purred as he searched Stiles’ torso, removing his top and placing small kissed all along his cool skin. Then Derek was at his waist and Stiles bucked his hips instinctively. Derek smirked and leaned up to remove Stiles’ belt before pulling his jeans down quickly and throwing them across the loft. 

Stiles giggled and chewed the inside of his lip nervously. 

“Is this okay?”

“Is that a serious question?” Stiles said trying to keep still but failing miserably. 

Derek leaned back down again and pressed the palm of his hands over Stiles dick - purring against the fabric. Stiles’ eyes watched intently as Derek pulled him out of his boxers and stroked a large hand over his length. He chewed his lips again. 

“It's no fun if you stay quiet.” Derek teased and smiled before parting his lips and putting Stiles in his mouth. 

“Fuck.” Stiles hissed and grabbed fistfuls of the bed sheets. 

Derek closed his eyes and made a small noise as he let Stiles slide further down his throat, wetting his entire length. Then he drew himself up and released Stiles with a pop. 

Stiles’ faced flushed red and he whimpered as he waited for more. Derek obliged; sucking slowly and hungrily. He favoured Stiles’ tip, flicking his tongue at it over and over ‘till Stiles cried out then he lowered his head and bobbed up and down. 

Derek flicked his eyes up at Stiles who's mouth hung open as he let small moans and winces escape. Encouraged, Derek moved his head faster, working his tongue in circles against Stiles’ length and sucking mercilessly. He placed his hands at Stiles’ hips and forced them upwards letting Stiles’ tip hit the back of his throat. 

“Holy fucking sh-” Stiles threw his head back, digging into the mattress and thrusting upward into Derek's greedy mouth. 

He eventually pried his eyes open, wanting to see Derek's full lips wrapped around him. Derek was staring back, lips wet and beard stained. He moaned purposefully and sent shivers through Stiles’ body. 

“S’good. I'm gonna-” Stiles words came out lazily and slurred but he didn't care. He moved his hips more regularly now and squeezed the sheets underneath him, preparing himself to fall apart. 

Derek moved faster which made him louder and he felt himself harden at the sounds. 

“Derek..” Stiles hissed and closed his eyes again. His whole body shook and several curses dribbled out of his mouth as he burst inside Derek's. 

Derek held his head still, sucking the cum out of Stiles ‘till he was satisfied he was empty. Then he leaned up and let Stiles’ dick flop onto his stomach limply. 

Stiles was limp too, eyes closed and breathing uneven. 

Derek hadn't cum but it didn't matter. He pulled off his clothes and laid down next to Stiles, pulling him against his chest and sighing contently. 

Stiles was quiet, breathing deep but he was still which usually would had worried Derek but not now. He tugged on Derek's arm, pulling it close to his chest and Derek flattened his hand over a Stiles rapid heartbeat. It was soothing. 

“I've never- no one's ever...” Stiles stuttered and then turned himself around in Derek arms. 

“That was your first?” Derek asked softly. 

Stiles nodded, clearly a little embarrassed but Derek only smiled. “So are you gonna ask me to go steady with you now?” he teased and Stiles glared. 

“Seriously Big Guy, who's teaching you all this witty stuff.”

***

Stiles woke up screaming and scratching himself. Derek jolted and pulled Stiles’ hands away from himself before holding him against his chest. 

“Stiles! Stiles calm down! You're with me. It's okay.” 

Stiles’ chest was heaving quickly and he was still trying to fight his way out of Derek's hold. Derek panicked and held tighter but it was useless. He let go, allowing Stiles to scratch him, wincing, before grabbing his face and shifting. 

“STILES.” he roared with glowing eyes and growing fangs until everything went still. 

Stiles froze, a panicked expression evident in his pale face and then he slumped himself against Derek, falling into his arms and pressing his head against his warm, toned chest. 

After a moment he was shaking the normal Stiles amount which comforted Derek as his eyes turned back to brown-green. 

“You're okay.” he cooed, cradling Stiles in his arms and rocking them both slightly. A sudden rush of something washed over him as Stiles inhaled deeply. He was in pain. Derek squeezed tighter, drawing as much of it out as he could. 

When Stiles had calmed down enough he pulled away, it was only then that Derek noticed he'd been crying, feeling the dampness on his bare chest. 

“Stiles?” 

Stiles was wiping at his face and moving  
over in the bed but he didn't say anything. 

“Stiles, what happened?” 

“I'm fine. It was just a nightmare.” he said simply. 

“Fine? Are you joking?” Derek grabbed Stiles’ arm, startling him and turned it over so he could see the long scratch marks.

Stiles hadn't noticed, he didn't even feel it, probably from the adrenaline and shock. But he didn't notice similar scratches on Derek's arms and some on his chest. 

“I'm sorry,” he said weakly once Derek had let go. 

“Don't worry about me. I heal. You don't.” he said bluntly. “Tell me what happened. What was your nightmare?”

“I- it doesn't matter.” he stood up suddenly and pulled on his shirt from last night. 

Derek frowned and followed him. “Why won't you tell me? Stiles this is important, if you're hurting yourself-”

“It was about you.” he interrupted. An eery silence fell over them and Stiles pulled himself onto the desk behind him. Derek moved slowly to stand in front, a few paces away. 

“You were dead,” he said then finished quickly. “In the nightmare I find your body and when I touch you, instead of drawing your pain away… I have to relive it, your death.” 

Derek was speechless. He didn't know what to say or do. 

“It sucks, I know. It's the same dream I had when I thought you were actually..” he trailed off and bowed his head, pressing nervous fingers into his palm. 

“Were they always this bad?” Derek asked delicately. 

Stiles was quiet for a moment then he lifted his head slowly and looked at Derek, “Worse.” he said finally and Derek felt his entire body tighten. 

“Do you remember when you stayed the night?” Derek started and stepped forward. Stiles nodded. “When you came back I told you I'd woken up in my shift,”

“Because of a nightmare?” Stiles pieced together and tried to keep his hands still. He paused for a moment then read Derek's expression, “A nightmare about me?” he asked, confused.

“Yes. In it, Deucalion.. he..” Derek swallowed the words and clenched his jaw. “He tore you apart in front of me and I lost it. Then I woke up and you weren't there, I knew nothing like that had happened to you, I figured you'd just left. But I still couldn't calm myself down.”

“Why didn't you tell me before?” Stiles turned his hand over and Derek reached out to hold it. 

“I thought it would have been weird.” he said honestly and Stiles stroked a soothing thumb over his knuckles. 

“I guess if we're going steady now it's expected that we get all homicidal at the thought of being separated.” Stiles joked, trying to lighten the mood in a way Derek couldn't, a trait he adored about Stiles. 

Derek rolled his eyes and leaned forward to kiss Stiles gently on the lips then he nuzzled his face in Stiles’ nape and purred happily. 

“I know you're tryna be cute right  
now but when you do that, I get so turned on.”

“Really?” Derek raised a brow and smirked. 

“Oh yeah.” 

Derek brushed his lips against Stiles gently and purred lowly again. He tilted his head and nuzzled Stiles’ neck, scratching him slightly with his beard and still purring. Stiles whimpered and arched his neck, exposing his throat so Derek could rub himself against him, breathing  
in deeply and exhaling so softly it tickled. 

“You smell so good,” Derek whispered before leaving small kisses all over Stiles long throat. 

“Really? I haven't even showered yet,” 

But Stiles knew that's not what Derek meant; he could probably smell the want as Stiles craved for Derek to touch him again and again - and for Stiles to touch Derek. A shower might give them the chance. 

Derek smiled and leaned back up to face Stiles. “Should we?”

“Absolutely.”

***

After the shower - which was great by the way - Stiles and Derek ate something and then relaxed on the sofa. Stiles remembered he'd left his phone in his car and when he returned with it he had four missed calls and a couple of texts from Scott. 

(2) Missed calls from ‘Dad’

Message from Scotty: 

< Stiles. Where are you?

< Stiles where are you? Your Dads worried man. Call me. 

(2) Missed called from ‘Scotty’

< Dude answer your phone. Are you okay?

“Shit.” he said and Derek's head looked up from his book. 

“What is it?”

“My Dad. He's worried, I didn't tell him where I was going or that I was staying.” he said. He read the confused look on Derek's face and realised how ridiculous he sounded: Stiles was old enough to not have a curfew but with all the shit he got himself into, it was expected that his Dad gave him one anyway. 

“The whole kidnapped thing has still got him a little shook up so he's being extra overprotective,”

He thumbed a quick message back. 

> I'm fine. I'm at Derek's. I'll be home in an hour. 

< Derek's? Okay I’ll tell him and I'll meet you at yours. 

He put the phone back into his pocket and ignored the funny feeling in his stomach. Instead he walked over to the bed and picked up his jacket. 

“You're leaving?” Derek asked, standing up. 

“Yeah, I have to.”

“But won't your Dad be at work? What's it matter if you stay a while?” He said putting his book down and walking over to stand in front of Stiles - who was smiling cutely. 

“That's so sweet. But I told Scott I'd meet him back at mine.” he said. 

“Scott? Did you.. did you tell him you're here?”

“Yeah why?” Stiles shrugged on his jacket and pulled his car keys out before looking back at Derek whose expression was suddenly slightly panicked. “Should I not have?” 

“That depends. Are you going to tell him about us?”

“Us?” Stiles smiled and pursed his lips. Derek's expression didn't change, in fact he seemed to be glaring more than a few seconds ago. 

“Be serious.” he said. “Are you going to tell your Dad. Your police Sheriff Dad.”

“I feel like I should say no?”

“Yes you should say no. You can't tell him.”

“Why not? You're a good guy now.” he patted Derek's chest then drew his hand back slowly, reading his unimpressed expression. “Fine. I won't tell him. But I can tell Scott right?”

Derek glared famously and Stiles purred,, pressing himself against Derek and begging, “Please.”

Stiles waited to see Derek glare soften as he rolled his eyes and agreed despite himself. Stiles fist pumped and crashed his lips against Derek's before turning to leave. 

***

“Hey man look I need to talk to you about something and it's probably going to sound crazy and you might not believe me, hell I don't even believe it but just promise me you won't act weird about it.” Stiles had arrived home a few minutes ago, running up the stairs clumsily and making his way into his room where Scott sat tapping away at his phone. 

He was rambling nervously as he took off his jacket and shoes. 

“You're fucking Derek.” Scott said casually, eyes still flicking left to right at his phone screen. 

Stiles froze in the middle of getting his shoe off, one leg in the air before he lost balance and shook his head in disbelief. 

“Okay what? How'd you…”

Scott put his phone to one side and looked up at Stiles with and amused and smug expression. “I'm right? Isaac owes me ten bucks.” 

Stiles’ mind was still scrambling. Had it been that obvious?

“Dude, relax. I'm your best friend give me some credit.” Scott said reassuringly as Stiles let himself fall on the end of the bed next to him. “Honestly I'm offended it took you this long to tell me.” 

“This long? We only just..”

“Really? Oh.”

“Is it obvious? Isaac knows? Jesus do you think my Dad knows?”

Scott was quiet for a moment and shrugged. “You guys have been giving each other the bedroom eyes since you met. And your Dad is kind of a detective so…”

“Holy shit.” Stiles put his head in his hands. Derek was for sure going to kill him. After all they'd been through; Stiles finally admitting to himself that he did have feelings for Derek - other than resentment. And Derek: grumpy, mysterious, no sense of humour Derek? Admitting he liked Stiles - wanted him - only to end up having to kill him. 

Wow. Talk about tragic love stories. 

“What's the problem?” Scott asked, resting a comforting hand on Stiles slumped shoulders. “Are you guys not telling people?”

“Derek doesn't want to. I think he's scared of my Dad.” Stiles said, immediately kicking himself at how ridiculous that sounded. Derek wasn't scared of anything. Except losing Stiles, apparently. 

Scott scoffed. “Scared? I highly doubt it, buddy.” 

“So what do I do?” Stiles asked, his hands shaking at their own rhythm. “Should I just tell him? But what if he doesn't know and then I mention it. Fuck. Derek is going to kill me either way.”

Scott was laughing next to him. “Dude.” he said then stretched out his hand and flicked his wrist, making a whipped noise. 

“Just relax. What's the worse your Dad can do?” Scott continued, putting his hands behind his head and falling onto his back. “Throw Derek in jail? At least he's not the sworn enemy of your species.” 

This gave Stiles a faint sense of relief. Scott and Allison had made it together despite Allison's entire family being sworn to kill werewolves etc. 

Stiles fell back against his bed too and forced out a deep sigh. “This is all so… weird.”

“Nah, not really.” Scott said. “I kissed Isaac the other night.” 

Stiles shot up back into a sitting position and flailed his arms in the air. “What?” he asked with wide eyes. 

Scott sat up slowly and shrugged. 

“How could you not tell me this?” Stiles shouted,

“Well we were kind of in the middle of trying to stop a dark druad.” He said simply but Stiles wasn't buying it. “It's not that big of deal. He has been living with me.”

“So? Jesus Scott when did this happen?”

“The day he came over and asked to stay. It was harmless. Besides,” Scott continued more delicately. “He likes Allison and I… I want her to move on. We both felt bad after it happened then he told me how he felt, about Allison. And I don't know, brushing it off just seemed like the right thing.”

Stiles admired Scott’s strength; being able to put others before himself with so much ease but he also knew how much of a burden it must be. To be that selfless all of the time. 

He offered and hand on Scotts arm and squeezed reassuringly. 

“It's all good, man. I need to focus on school anyway.” He said, nudging Stiles.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk if this is any good but enjoy :)

Stiles had been back at school for a week and things were tedious. His morning routine was meeting Scott halfway to school and pulling in together. He had classes, tutoring Malia, swapping banter with Erica and pretending not to notice the obvious tension between Scott, Allison and Isaac. He barely saw Derek and it was driving him crazy. They texted regularly and sometimes he would call during the night if he'd had a nightmare - once his Dad had left the room obviously. But they hadn't been together for ages and Stiles was craving it. Sometimes bad dreams were replaced with wet ones but, it wasn't the same.

Scotts advice was to have Derek over for dinner as if this was some stupid teeny rom com or Meet The Parents. No. If Derek didn't want to tell people yet that was fine with Stiles but he didn't realise not telling meant they couldn't see each other every day.

On Friday, Stiles finished school early but stayed behind a few hours to help Malia with Math notes before dropping her off at Kira’s. Watching Kira jump Malia at the door and attack her with kisses made Stiles jealous - all he wanted to do was kiss Derek like that. Kira waved bye to Stiles from her door and Malia made her way inside.

Stiles arrived home just as his Dad was getting ready to go into work, he'd taken a few days off after everything went tits up and now he was going back. It was a bit scary for Stiles but they'd had a long talk about it a few days ago.

He made his way upstairs and closed his bedroom door behind him, ready to mope about till Scott came over for a much needed guy-time. He fell backwards, crashing - or rather being slammed against the shut door as Derek towered over him looking past him, ear listening at the door

“Jesus! Derek? What are you-” he blurted out, “How did you-” Stiles eyes fell on the open window and a smirk crawled along his face.

“Shh,” Derek snapped, body pressed so closely against Stiles that had it not been for the unusual interest in the door, he might have thought Derek was going to fuck him right now.

“What is with you and the door man. I haven't seen you in a week, this is the most action I've got and you can't even look at me?” Stiles tried to wriggle out from under Derek's hand but it was a useless attempt. Derek's head twitched and he paused for a moment before speaking, “Your Dads gone.” Is all he said before leaning back a little, sliding his hands slowly down Stiles’ heaving chest and pressing hungry lips against his slightly parted mouth.

Stiles melted. Derek kissed him deeply, pressing him further into the door and all Stiles can do is whimper and hold onto him to stop from turning to mush under his touch. Derek doesn't pull away to breathe so the kiss becomes messy, waking Stiles out of his swoon as he pushes his tongue into Derek's mouth and pulls his waist closer so he can move his hips slowly. A low growl escaped Derek's lips and Stiles grinned to himself before pushing a leg between Derek's and grinding himself on him.

Derek followed suit, rolling his hips against Stiles at a similar speed while dragging his bottom lip down the burning skin of his neck. He sucked mercilessly and purred as Stiles cried out, arching his neck to give Derek more room and raking feverish hands though his dark hair.

“God, I missed you..” he moaned as Derek sucked on his throat, gently scraping teeth against his skin.

“How much?” Derek's voice is low and rumbles through Stiles’ already weak body. He let his hand fall to Stiles’ stomach, then lower before leaning up to look him in the eyes.

Stiles bit his lip, “Can't you tell?” he whispered, thrusting himself into Derek's hand.

“Why didn't you come over?” Derek asked, pouting and sounding softer. Stiles raised his brows and tried to steady his breathing.

“I thought that's what you wanted. We weren't telling people and I didn't know how to explain going over to your house everyday…”

Derek shrugged. “Tell them I'm tutoring you.”

“Really? You're into role play?”

Derek rolled his eyes and kissed Stiles again then lowered his body, falling to his knees, hand still cupped over Stiles clothed crotch.

Stiles cursed lowly and looked down at Derek, begging with his eyes.

Derek moves to unbutton Stiles jeans and it was already a hundred times better than any of his wet dreams but he stopped him nonetheless.

“What's wrong?” Derek asked as Stiles sighed before pulling him up off the floor.

“We can't.” He said, the words tasted like dirt. “Scotts coming over any minute. I said we'd hang out.”

“So?” Derek stepped forward and brushed the pad of his thumb over one of the moles around Stiles mouth. “You can reschedule.”

The idea was almost impossible to refuse.

The house alone with Derek after a week of texting - not even sexting? Or hanging out with Scott? No offence but it was a no brainier.

“I can't. It's fine, we can all hang out together. Scott knows about us.”

“Stiles. I didn't come all the way here to watch star wars and talk about Allison and Isaac.” he glared.

“I know, I know. But he's probably already on his way and he needs to talk. Come on, man.”

Derek fell back onto the bed and kicked off his shoes. “Fine. But you owe me.”

“Well actually, it was you on your knees so technically you still owe me.”

Derek turned to glare at Stiles who was changing into joggers and taking off his shoes too.

Scott arrived several minutes later, in which time Derek had found a book to read from Stiles’ drab collection and laid himself out on the bed: they exchanged a nod as Scott threw down his coat and bags and fell into various conversation about homework, work work, money and eventually Isaac. After about an hour the three boys were sitting on the floor at the end of Stiles bed playing video games and then watching a movie - The Losers.   
Stiles took it upon himself to quote the scene where Chris Evans’ character holds his hands up in gun shape and says ‘they did things to me… anal things’; Scott laughed and Derek held back the urge to slap Stiles in the back of his head.

When the movie was over Derek got up to go to the toilet,

“Dude!” Scott pinched Stiles’ bare arm and stared at him, wide eyed and accusingly.

“Um. Ow!”

“What am I doing here man? Am I cock blocking?” Scott asked seeming genuinely concerned. Stiles rolled his eyes and rubbed at his arm soothingly, pushing down the call for revenge.

“No. I told Derek you needed to talk. Plus he came out of the blue and I knew you'd already be on your way.” he shrugged before pulling himself up to sit on the end of the bed. “It's fine. It's not like it's been weird.” he said carefully, “ _Has it_?”

“Nah, come one man it's just Derek. You guys were dating even before you were dating.”

“Okay you know logically that makes no sense, right?”

“You know what I mean,” Scott stood up and pulled his jacket off the chair in the corner of Stiles’ room.

“You leaving?” Stiles snapped his head around and saw Derek at the door and he wondered if he'd heard the brief cock blocking chat. Probably.   
He was looking at Scott and pulling on a jacket of his own.

“Are you?” Stiles asked, offended.

“Your Dad will- It’s late.” Derek corrected after glancing awkwardly at Scott - who smirked faintly - before looking back at a pouting Stiles perched on the end of his bed.

Stiles argued with his eyebrows and Derek made a it's not my fault your Dad’s the sheriff and will shoot me if he catches us in bed together face.

“I'll see you tomorrow, man” Scott interrupted, throwing his bike keys in the air and catching them.

“Yeah.” Stiles answered distractedly as he stood up and walked over to Derek, who was looking for his shoes. “Text me when you get home!” Stiles’ call was delayed and frantic as Scott brushed passed Derek with a pat on the shoulder and slid out the door.

“I will, Mom.” Scotts voice came from the bottom of the stairs as he opened the front door.

“Don't sass me, son” Shaking his head, Stiles waited to hear the front door click shut before snatching Derek's shoes out of his hand.

Derek's eyes were accusing but Stiles ignored it, tossing the shoes to the other side of the room. “Don't leave yet,” he said softly.

“Stiles. I have to.”

“Actually, you don't. Dad won't be home ‘till the morning. You can jump back out my window then, just like in the movies.” He beamed and walked Derek back against the door before shutting it behind them, hands on either side of Derek's waist.

“Are you trying to get me shot in my sleep?” Derek said, reaching around Stiles and pulling him closer slightly before brushing their noses together.

  
“You'll heal,” Stiles whispered and angled his head so he could kiss Derek softly; he let his lips move slowly in a pattern before pushing his tongue into Derek's mouth, passed his bottom lip and moaning a little. Derek's hand squeezed Stiles’ waist before he growled lowly and lifted him up.   
Stiles made something like an oomph noise but he wasn't at all surprised that Derek could carry him: he fell on his back against the bed as Derek crawled on top of him and Stiles didn't waste any time taking off Derek’s jacket and pulling his black tee up and over his head.

“You're eager,” Derek teased, flipping them over so Stiles was straddling him and then leaning up to cradle his body and kiss his mouth. Stiles smirked against his lips and raked long fingers through Derek's hair. “I told you.” he started and Derek's lips were already finding another purpose at the base of his neck, flicking his tongue against his burning skin. “I missed you.”

“By no fault but your own,” Derek said, raising an eyebrow and Stiles leaned back, ignored the disappointment on Derek's face, and pulled off his own tee before rolling his hips demonstratively, “Are you seriously telling me off right now?”

Derek took a moment eyeing the pale, freckled and surprisingly well built boy currently sitting on his lap and grinned before flashing greedy red eyes and shaking his head quickly. Their lips reconnected immediately and Derek hugged Stiles to his chest before letting Stiles push him down onto the flat of his back.   
Stiles hands searched Derek's chest, lowering slowly and Derek was reminded of the first time Stiles and touched him; sure he'd been vulnerable at the time and probably would have rejected him under different circumstances but he had wanted it, wanted Stiles. That feeling was overwhelming. As it was now. He purred into Stiles mouth and bucked his hips a little; trying to convey the message with as few words as possible. But Stiles was never one for silence.

He smirked, “Easy Big Guy, aren't you forgetting something?” his mouth was pressed up against Derek's ear, kissed his lobe swiftly, teasing, then he leaned up and looked down at Derek's confused face.

He frowned deeply and then his eyes widened and he looked at Stiles funny, “A condom?” he asked, a little thrown off by the words himself.

Stiles jerked his head and scoffed, “God, no!” he said and Derek was partially relieved. They weren't there yet. “I was referring to the IOU,” he continued. “But I mean.. if you want to…?”

Derek flipped them over immediately and rolled his eyes. “I'm just saying… either's good,” Stiles mumbled as Derek slid down his torso and unzipped his jeans. His words trailed off when Derek tugged him a little way down the bed and then stopped entirely when his briefs fell around his ankles. He swallows hard and gnawed at his bottom lip before reminding himself Derek liked to hear him.

Raising an eyebrow, Derek licked his lips and lowered his head after Stiles gave an eager nod.

He wrapped his mouth around Stiles head and moaned unintentionally. Stiles balled his fists in the sheets as he lay back, one arm covering his eyes and he squeezed his eyes closed and let his mouth hang open, letting out moans and strangled heavy breaths.

Derek sucked slowly but hard - spreading Stiles legs and stroking the inside of his thighs; he was never a fan of Stiles incessant talking but right now, his low cursing and moaning calls of Derek's name were all that was keeping him going.

He leaned up for a second, letting Stiles dick fall out of his mouth just to lick his lips, tasting him before dragging his tongue up Stiles length.

“ _Fuck_ …” Stiles hissed, biting his hand probably too hard. Derek growled from the back of his throat so Stiles would feel it before leaning up and tearing Stiles arms away from his face and pinning them against the bed sheets. “Derek I-”

Derek moved faster, sucking Stiles’ entire length and locking their fingers. “Shiiiiiiiiit,” Stiles hissed as Derek held his head still so Stiles could fuck up into his mouth; Derek gagged once before swallowing and letting himself relax into the rhythm of Stiles thrust, “Fuck, that feels- oh God-” Stiles’ movements became more erratic and Derek pressed firm hands on his hips, stilling him before sucking - quite literally - the cum out of his throbbing dick.

“ _Fuck_!”

There was no mess, Derek didn't let Stiles go until he was sure it was all gone then he released him with a pop and leaned up, smirking.

Stiles was a post-orgasm mess. Derek moved to lay next to him and wiped his mouth. “You good?” he asked, smirking and watching, amused, as Stiles tried to formulate a sentence before disregarding the idea entirely and climbing on top of Derek. Derek smiled widely and his hands fell to Stiles hips on instinct, holding him in place.

“You're amazing.” Stiles said, finally.

“You _taste_ amazing.”

Stiles blushed stupidly and leaned back, lowering his hand into Derek's pants, watching his eyes light up.

Derek moaned at the touch as Stiles pulled him out of his jeans and stroked slowly. “Stiles,” his voice was strangled and he reached for Stiles hand in protest at the speed - or lack thereof.

“Hey,” Stiles batted away Derek's hand, letting it retreat to either of his thighs. “Be patient.”

“I'm gonna- I hate you.” Derek moaned, closing his eyes as Stiles’ grip tightened, his hand a little wetter now but moving just as slow, on purpose.

Stiles moved his hips, brushing himself against Derek on purpose. Derek knew he wouldn't be able to hold on like this, he opened his eyes, glowing bright red again and Stiles smirked. “Kiss me” he said and Stiles didn't hesitate. The kiss was slow and deep and Stiles made a surprise noise when Derek pushed his tongue inside at the same time as he thrusted his hips against Stiles hand.

Giving in, Stiles stroked Derek faster as the kiss became messy, interrupted by heavy and uneven breaths as Derek twitched in Stiles hand. “ _Shit_ ,” he moaned, biting Stiles lip as his thumb played at the tip of Derek's head.

Derek burrowed his head in Stiles shoulder once he'd come, and Stiles kissed him before moving and wiping his hand clean. He returned, pulling on some joggers and crawling under the covers with Derek's arms around his waist.

Stiles woke up first and turned himself around to watch Derek sleep, he couldn't resist tracing the outline of Derek's jaw and brushing the pad of his thumb over Derek's stubble. Derek stirred in his sleep and his brows knotted together until he hurried his face in the pillow, forbidding Stiles further torture of his face.

“Come on man, we gotta get you out of here before my Dad gets in,” Stiles said, sitting up and watching Derek roll onto his stomach, groaning in protest to the early wake up call. “Which is in like an hour so get your lazy wolf ass up!” he nudged Derek's shoulder in an attempt to move him but he only managed to piss him off a little. Nothing a kiss couldn't fix.

Stiles climbed over Derek, giving his butt a cheeky smack, and moved across the room to find their discarded clothes. He tossed a t-shirt behind him and Derek caught it perfectly then he disappeared into the bathroom. Stiles half expected Derek to come in after him, slip into the shower and do that thing he does with his tongue. But no. It was just a regular shower, uneventful.

The same couldn't be said for what happened once Stiles got out of the shower.

He strolled back into his room with his towel tied around his waist, hair wet, looking to seduce Derek into a morning handy/bj. Instead, he found his Dad standing in the middle of the room, hand on the gun strapped to his belt and Derek, standing in the corner next to the bed half dressed.

_Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit._

“Yo Dad,” he said finally in a shaky voice.

John shot his head to the left and glared at Stiles.

“You care to explain to me what the hell is going on?” John said but Stiles didn't even know where to start. He was still trying to process the situation, looking back and forth from Derek's panicked but mostly pissed off expression to his Dad’s mostly  
panicked one.

“I, um” Stiles laughed nervously and shook his head. “I can explain.”

“Go for it.”

Stiles choked and got a sudden chill that reminded him how naked he was. “Can I get changed first?” He asked, flinching as his Dad's grip on his gun tightened.

“I want to see both of you downstairs in five minutes.” John said firmly and then, glancing at Stiles; wet, naked and standing a little closer to Derek then when he's first entered the room. “Derek you're coming with me. Son, hurry up.”

Derek flashed Stiles a look they either read: _I fucking told you so!_ or _What the fuck are we going to do?!_ Neither was very reassuring for Stiles.

This was probably the fastest Stiles had got changed in his life, he's been rushing and so panicked he'd put his t-shirt on backwards and forgot underwear. But that didn't matter, Derek and his Dad and his Dad’s gun were waiting for him downstairs.

In the kitchen, Derek was standing against one of the work tops, he had a top on now which Stiles acknowledged was necessary but he resented it nonetheless. His Dad was sitting at the small breakfast table, his gun had moved from his belt to said table while he rubbed hands over his head frustratedly.

“So…” Stiles started as he made his way over to Derek, who flinched. He decided instead to sit opposite his Dad.

Let the interrogation commence.

For several minutes the air was still and no one spoke, Stiles tried to avoid his Dad's accusing gaze and Derek's unforgiving frown.

“Stiles, now would be a good time to start talking.” John said and his head twitches the way it does when he's confused.

“Right. You're right. You see, so. Derek. Yeah Derek's here, well obviously you know that. And you're probably thinking why is he here or more importantly why he was in my room and to tell you the truth it's actually kind of funny see I was thinking the same thing last night when he climbed through the window and-”

“STILES.” Derek and John spoke at the same time and Stiles jumped a little - a lot - in his seat.

There was a pause and John took his hand off the gun on the table. “You and Derek, are you seeing each other?”

Stiles opened his mouth to answer but swallowed his words, looking over at Derek who spoke up instead.

“Yes.” he said and Stiles held back his surprise.

“For how long?”

“Not long. It just happened recently.” Stiles voice was calmer now, more controlled as he thought about Derek admitting their involvement with each other, and to his Dad, the Sheriff, of all people. It gave a guy hope.

“Recently? Right, okay. So you and Derek. Derek and.. Derek's a werewolf?”

“Yup,” Stiles said.

“Look.. Mr Stilinski I'm sorry we didn't tell you and I know it might be weird but you're kind of just going to have to get used to it.”

“Used to it? Listen here, my sons not even finished school yet. I mean, how old are you? No offence.” Stiles swallowed the growing nauseous feeling in his stomach. “It's not the werewolf thing alright, I'm okay with that. It's the…”

“Dad if it's age, I'm going to be eighteen in a month and Derek's only-”

“Son, just don't.” John stood up and Stiles followed, ready to argue his side. “I don't want to be the parent that tells you who you and can't date but, this isn't going to work.”

“Dad! are you kidding me?”

“No. I'm not. Come on Derek, I'll drive you home.”

“No, wait. Dad, please this isn't some fling. I- we wanna be together. We are.” Stiles stepped between his father and Derek. “You can't do this.”

Stiles wasn't about to lose the one thing he'd literally had to argue for just a couple of weeks ago. And why wasn't Derek fighting for this, for them. He said he wanted Stiles. But when it came down to it he kept silent and was willing to walk away? What bullshit.

“Dad I-

“Stiles that's enough!” his voice was sharp and made the hairs on Stiles neck stand up.

His hands shook at his sides as Derek put a gentle hand on the small of his back and shook his head. He didn't want to fight, which to Stiles either meant this was over or they'd see each other again and sort it out. The latter was less likely.

Stiles’ eyes stung and he chewed the inside of his lip as Derek slid passed him, following his Dad through the hallway and outside. His hands hadn't stopped shaking, despite pressing them into each other until they were red from pressure.

What the fuck was he supposed to do now? And what was his Dad's problem? Derek was a good guy and Stiles believed he cared about him. He'd told him so. Sure they weren't in love or anything, not yet, but with time maybe. Now that might not even be an option.

After an hour of pacing up and down in the kitchen and another hour of calling Derek's phone nonstop, Stiles resorted to sleeping. Letting his mind drift and think of anything but Derek being kicked out of his by his shit face of a father.

When he woke up he was overwhelmed with a sudden urgency. This was bullshit. He was allowed to date whoever he wanted. What's the worst his Dad could do? Shoot Derek? He'd heal.   
He searched for his phone in the sheets and tapped rapidly at the keys.

**> I'm coming to see you.**

He jumped out of bed without wiring for a reply and found a pair of shoes and jacket to put on. He remembered his Dad taking his care keys so he messaged Scott to come and pick him up and asked if he could stay at his for a while and that he'd explain later.

Derek text back.

**< Stiles don't. I don't want you to get in trouble and I don't want to get arrested.**

**> You won't. I don't want to stay here anymore. Not when he's being like this. I won't stay with you, I know that's a bad idea but if I stay at Scott's I can come see you whenever I want.**

**< Alright. You hungry?**

**> Starving ;)**

He packed a bag with some underwear and several changes of clothes. Scott text he was on his way,

**< Omw dude, isaacs coming 2 i hope everything's ok**

Stiles pulled his hoodie over his head mad took some cash from his scaring jar. Scott text when he was outside and Stiles climbed out of his bedroom window, landing - unlike spider-man - on his ass.

Isaac helped him up and then they were off.

“Dude! What the fuck is going on? Am I aiding and abetting?” Scott asked once they'd got back into the main road.

“I'm not committing a crime Scott, just good old fashioned running away from home because my Dad won't let me see whoever I want.”

“Derek?”

“Did he catch you guys, you know,” Isaac raised an eyebrow suggestively and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“No. We haven't even- that's not the point.”

“So are you staying with Derek?” Scott asked, making another turn.

“No my Dad will look there first and probably arrest him.”

“Really? I didn't know fucking the sheriff's son was a punishable offence.” Isaac folded his arms smugly and Stiles made a face at him behind his back.

“Can you just drop me to his but take my stuff back to yours.”

Scott nodded and pulled a spare key out of the glove box and passed it back to Stiles. “How will you get back?”

“I'll leave in the morning my Dad won't realise I'm gone until then.”

“Couldn't you just drive?” Isaac asked.

Stiles nodded and threw his hands up in the air mockingly, “You know, it's a shame I didn't think of that.”

Stiles climbed out the car and spudded Scott once they'd arrived outside Derek's loft. He pulled on the door and it slid  
to one side to let him in. Derek was coming down the stairs, he'd changed his clothes from earlier and was now wearing a green top that hugged his arms perfectly and lose jogging bottoms.

“This is a bad idea.” he said, smiling a little, as he made his way over to Stiles.

“I know.”

They met by the sofa and Stiles pushed Derek down to sit on it before climbing on top of him.

“How long are you going to stay at Scott's?”

“Until my Dad stops being an asshole.”

“You know I could hide you here, you could stay upstairs.” Derek's hands moved around Stiles waist, holding him in position.

“My Dad would call out a search party and I'd rather we didn't have to fuck in some nasty prison cell during scheduled conjugal visits,”

“So you want to fuck me?” Derek arched a brow and brushed rough lips against Stiles’ nose.

“Eventually, if you're lucky.” he teased, tilting his head so Derek's lips slid past his own before finding his neck and sucking on it. Stiles let himself get lost in it for a while, the wet and cool sensation of Derek's tongue on his burning skin. The tickle of his stubble scratching at Stiles clenched jaw.

It was only when Derek's hands made their way to run over Stiles covered crotch that he realised how badly he wanted him. But not this way.

Stiles leaned back slightly and reassured Derek's pouring lips with a full kiss before sliding down his torso, until he was knelt on the floor between Derek’s thighs.

Derek stopped him, “Wait, before we do any of that, I bought food, takeout.”

“Aw, that's so sweet,” Stiles said,

“You said you were hungry,”

A million profound comebacks ran through Stiles’ head and he grinned before tugging at Derek's bottoms, “I am,” he said and Derek lifted up so he could pull them all the way down.

Derek was hard, his cock twitched a little at Stiles touch which made him a murk and lower his head.

“ _Holy_ \- are you gonna?” Derek pressed his lips together and dug both fists into the couch as Stiles hummed against his length.

“I just wanna try, is that cool?”

Derek nodded immediately and swallowed hard.

Stiles wet his lips and grabbed Derek's cock and led it into his mouth. It felt weird, but the nice kind of weird. He shuffled a little on his knees and lowered his head a little more, trying to familiarise himself with Derek's length, which was a lot. Stiles flicked his tongue at Derek's tip at first by accident but then Derek made a small noise, giving him more confidence.

He sucked as much as he could without things getting really messy before realising that spit actually made the motion a lot easier. He bobbed his head a little faster and Derek pushed his fingers through Stiles’ hair, wincing and moaning as he jutted his hips into his mouth.

“ _Fuck, Stiles_ ”

Stiles started to enjoy it more with the faint and strangled calls of his name that dribbled out of Derek's mouth. One of his hands were cupped under Derek's balls, holding them carefully and squeezing every now and then which drove Derek crazy, the other hand was locked with Derek's on the sofa.

Stiles could feel Derek pulsing in his mouth so he took longer sucks, and dipped his head a little lower. Derek sat up and almost buckled over, hips moving rapidly as he held onto the back of Stiles head, fucking him gently until his whole body tensed and he cursed loudly, coming inside Stiles tight mouth.

Swallowing and then leaning back, Stiles licked his lips and climbed back onto Derek's lap.

“Was that any good?” he asked even though he was pretty sure Derek wouldn't have come that hard if it wasn't.

Derek didn't say anything, just kissed Stiles sweetly on the lips while sliding his hands into Stiles jeans, a little surprised at the lack of underwear.

“I was rushing,” Stiles explained before sucking in a breath as Derek pulled him out of his jeans and stroked slowly, squeezing.

Stiles moved his hips a little as if to fuck Derek's hand when he felt a firm hand on his chest and watched as Derek bowed his head and spit. He rubbed it with his thumb and Stiles knew he'd be replaying that image over in his head for a long time. Fuck.

Derek's hands were big, which was nice and Stiles couldn't help but be overwhelmed with pleasure. He rocked his hips at a similar pace to Derek's hand and nuzzled his face in Derek's nape, gnawing at his skin to stop from screaming. Stiles mouth hung open as he felt himself coming to an end when Derek lifted him slightly and laid him on the flat of his back. Next, Stiles was thrusting up into Derek's mouth as he swallowed him up.

Derek wiped his hand on his shirt before pulling it up and over his head and looking down at a sleepy, post-orgasmn Stiles.

“You're fucking awesome, dude.” he said breathlessly. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long and sorry it's so short  
> hope it's not bad :)

It took Stiles’ Dad all of a day to find out he'd run away and Derek's wasn't the first place he went looking. Melissa, the understanding woman that she was, had turned the sheriff away when he'd turned up demanding Stiles to come back home.

They'd agree he would come back in the morning and have a conversation which Stiles was less than pleased about. He'd spent the entire night stressing and overthinking it, Scott had stayed up with him as long as he could before falling asleep in front of the tv.

Stiles tried to find comfort in the soft cushions in the sofa but his dreams were consumed, once again, with vivid images of Derek being taken away from him - ripped right from his arms.

He understood that things between them had escalated and to an outsider it might even seem rushed but, if Stiles was being honest with himself Derek kissing him had been one of the best moments in his life. He'd been waiting to break down the wall and uncover the caring, selfless and surprisingly funny Derek that hid behind this brooding grumpy Sourwolf.

And now his own Dad wanted to put an end to that, all Stiles’ hard work. Talk about a copblock.

Stiles hands were clamy when he woke, he was shaking slightly and his eyes were frantic as they searched for a light to turn on. It was 4AM. Another nightmare followed by another sleepless night. He held back the urge to text Derek and drowned himself in the endless pit of overthinking instead. Great.

In the morning Stiles had a lot cold shower after apologising profusely for sweating on Melissa's couch. He was dressed in a hour which had given his Dad enough time to arrive and get comfortable in the kitchen, where he sat with Scott and waited for Stiles to come downstairs.

“Son,” John stood up immediately and made out to approach Stiles but hesitated once he'd taken a proper look at his son; exhausted, hair wet, skin sickly pale, and hands fidgeting at his sides. He lowered himself back into the chair slowly.

“Dad,” Stiles said dryly and then made his way further into the room. Scott stood up to give him his seat, squeezing Stiles’ shoulder reassuringlyas he left. “So,” he said after a while, “I bet you thought you'd be the one running out on me huh? This hyper active smart mouth you never asked for, who now, if that wasn't enough, is dating an ex-criminal who sprouts sideburns and has glowing eyes and unbelievable wolf-like strength during a full moon. I mean you can't make this stuff up-

“Stiles, stop.” The sheriff’s voice was gentle, he stretched his hand out across the table and placed it over Stiles shaking one. “None of that is true,” he started, watching as Stiles drew in a sharp breath and finally exhaled.   
“I love you, you're my son and I want you to be safe and happy.”

“Just not with Derek,” Stiles pulled his hand away and pressed it in his lap. “I get it- well no actually I don't I mean is it really that big of a deal? Scott wasn't even surprised when I told him...or rather he told me…”

“It's just not...easy to digest.” Stiles waited for his Dad to elaborate. “He's a lot older than you-

“Three years.” Stiles corrected, rolling his eyes a little.

“Right but I mean, he's Derek Hale. He's not even your friend,” John ran a frustrated hand over his head and shuffled in his seat, frowning.

“Of course Derek's our friend.” Stiles said, only half believing it.

“Really? He never comes round to the house, you don't go to school with him. The only time you're ever with him is when he's in trouble or you are.”

“Exactly.” Stiles threw a hand in the air, “That's what friends do.” he finished.

John’s expression was still reading confused. Stiles was starting to realise maybe this was a little abnormal and maybe he and Derek weren't the kind of friends he and Scott were, but they cared about each other a lot. And besides, none of Stiles’ friends gave a blowjob like Derek Hale, he didn't think.

“Dad, he's important to me. I mean, why’d you think I ran away?”

“Because you're impulsive, dramatic and an idiot.”

Stiles deflated but relaxed a little. “True.” he said, nodding and getting distracted by the other impulsive, dramatic and idiotic things he'd done. “But also because I knew it'd get your attention. I need you to accept this, to accept us. I know it seems random and weird and Derek is way out of my league but it's real.” Stiles paused, thinking to himself for a moment. “I need him.” he said quietly.

  
A week later; Stiles was back at home and things were considerably normal since his cliche teen moment and he was now testing the boundaries of Derek/and or sex jokes his father could take before kicking him out.

At school, Danny had asked Stiles for a favour. At some point it had got around that Stiles and Derek were exchanging fluids so when Danny needed a place to throw his Halloween party last minute, he'd gone to Stiles about Derek's loft.   
Stiles knew, with every bone, fibre and inch of his body that he should say no - just say it “no”. But he couldn't.

Part of him wanted nothing more than to see Derek in a skimpy devil costume or as a sexy cat or some variation of Stiles favourite superhero, not Batman of course. Stiles was Batman.

He's agreed almost instantly but then made Danny swear to never mention it around Derek, and that if he asked to act as though he'd went behind their backs. Stiles was never involved.

“Ever.” he'd stressed. “If Derek asks, me and you? We don't even know each other.”

Danny rolled his eyes, “Don't worry about  
it. Aidens planning the whole thing and he knows better than anyone not to piss Derek off.”

Stiles managed to get Derek out of the loft so everything could be set up. He was going with Scott and he was oddly nervous; probably because Derek was surely going to kill him when he came  
home and found a bunch of drunk teens grinding on eachother under luminous lights in his living room. But also, it had been a week since Stiles’ Dad had given their relationship his blessing and things just hadn't gone anywhere.

They had sleepovers (which mostly took place at Derek's), they went out to eat sometimes and Derek picked Stiles up from school once and submitted to a public kiss. But that was it. Stiles was grateful but he wanted more. He was pretty convinced Scott was seeing Allison and Isaac and by seeing he meant doing. Scott never denied it which made Stiles more frustrated… sexually.

He picked out a short sleeve white tee to wear as Danny warned there'd be body painting, but Stiles was about as secure as he was straight so he had to wear a top. Unlike Scott who pulled on a black vest that would probably be gone as soon as they walked into Derek's loft, he had nothing to be insecure or embarrassed about; he was a true alpha, dating the two hottest people at school and had the body of a Greek God. Stiles hated him.

Stiles on the other hand was a pale, skinny, defenceless teen with  
somewhat greasy hair, oddly  
long fingers and an unlimited reel of sarcastic comments who had somehow managed to get Derek Fuckhot Hale to like him.

When they arrived and Stiles saw the state of Derek's loft, the paint, display of alcohol and empty cups as well as the 50 + teenagers, he laughed. Fucking hell was Derek going to rip him a new one when he found out. That in my mind Stiles found a place away from the madness, on the stairs and pulled out his phone.

> **You on your way home?**

Derek took a few minutes to reply, in which time Scott handed Stiles a tall drink before disappearing into the crowd.

< **Yeah, you waiting for me ;)**

> **Something like that…**  
> **Don't be mad okay but I gotta tell u something**

< **What did you do?**

Stiles swallowed hard and cracked his knuckles before replying,

> **Technically I did nothing but Danny asked if he could throw a halloween party here and well**

It took Derek .5 seconds to call Stiles.

_“Are you fucking kidding me Stiles that's not why I gave you a key. Tell everyone to leave right now or I'm going to kill you when I get there!”_

Stiles squeezed the phone in his hand and pulled it a little way away from his ear, wincing. “Jesus Derek, I shouldn't even be able to hear you over the music can you calm the fuck down.”

_“CALM? I- YOU- Get your friends out of my house!”_

“Sorry, no can do. I already said Erica could do my body painting and she offered to give us matching ones. So stop being such a downer and get your tight werewolf ass over here so we can dance together.”

Stiles was impressed with his confidence and steady tone, he wasn't sure where it had come from. Probably the alcohol. Derek had most likely guessed the same, there was a long pause in which Stiles could just see Derek rolling his eyes and hiding a smirk. He was caving.

_“If anyone throws up you're cleaning it. And this never happens again.”_

Success.

“Yeah, yeah just could you at least act excited when you get here.” Stiles stood up, holding onto the railing with one hand and hanging up the phone with the other.

He made his way down the few steps and over to get another drink then to find Erica. She was over by the back door painting Boyd; she'd drawn three long claw marks down the front of his body and a kiss one side of his chest that matched the luminous shade of her lipstick. Stiles swayed to stand next to them, “Alright, my turn.” he said and Boyd's smile disappeared.

“How much have you had to drink?” Erica asked, helping his to stand in front of her. Stiles waved a lazy hand, dismissing her help and accusation. “I'm a big boy, I can handle myself.”

“If by handle yourself you mean, stress drink ‘till Derek arrives and kicks your ass then yes, you can.” She gestured for him to take of his top but Stiles protested. Boyd stood next to Erica silently holding up the paint, glaring at Stiles as he whined about his body type. It was intimidating to say the least and eventually Stiles gave in and tossed his top to the corner.

The paint was cold and first and Stiles couldn't stop giggling like a child. A few glared and vicious warning from Erica and he was as still as a statue. She drew several small bats down one side of Stiles’ chest in a dark blue and outlined his brown eyes with a lighter shade of blue.

When she was finished, Erica stepped back and nodded to herself. “You make a pretty good Batman, Stiles.”

“Thanks,” he replied, trying to keep his hands by his side and not feel embarrassed about how naked he was. The alcohol wasn't helping in making the idea feel any less awful and then Derek arrived.

Stiles thought he had witnessed about all the scowls, glares and dirty looks Derek was able to make. Apparently not. He caught Stiles eye immediately and stormed over, his face reading something like I'm going to kill all these sweaty teens first and then rip your throats out with my teeth.

Stiles swallowed hard and put his hand out for Erica but her and Boyd were already moving in the other direction. Stiles opened his mouth to call out for th  
but the words were pulled from him as Derek yanked him back by the shoulder.

“Yo Derek,” Stiles said, shakily.

Derek eyebrows were knotted deep and his fingers were beginning to dig into Stiles shoulder causing him to wince. The his eyes fell to Stiles decorated chest and he noticed probably for the first time, the blue under his eyes that made his brown orbs seem darker. His expression softened and he let his hand fak to Stiles’ waist.

“So I guess I'm superman then?” he said and Stiles heart stopped briefly. He peeled his eyes open and his face returned from a wince to a slightly smile.

“If you want to be,” he said carefully. Derek's mouth twitches and he stepped back about to pull his tee shirt up and over his head. “Wait so you're not mad?”

“Oh no, I am.” Derek moved closer and tugged at the waist of Stiles’ jeans so that their chests collided. “But I figure you can make me forget all that pretty quickly.”

Stiles body shivered, the alcohol was wearing off and suddenly he could feel everything again. The curves of Derek chest pressed up against his, the whisper of his breath against his cheek and tickle of his stubble as he nuzzled Stiles’ face.

Moving his head slightly, Stiles tilted up to kiss Derek on the lips, his insides hummed with pleasure and his hands surged up and traced the outlines of his body. Derek was always warm and Stiles was ready to melt against him as Derek held on the base of his neck, deepening the kiss with a swirl of his tongue and purring lowly.

Stiles whimpered and moved his hips closer to Derek's, pulling him in as well by his ass. Maybe it was the remaining alcohol in his system that was causing him to be a little dazed and reckless, but Stiles slid his hand back towards Derek's front and teased the top of his jeans, rubbing the soft pad of his thumb over Derek's happy trail.

Derek moaned into the kiss before his lips fell away from Stiles’ and he let out small pants. Stiles smirked continued to tease, hooking two fingers into the top of Derek jeans and tugging. Derek shook his head and put a firm hand over Stiles’.

“Maybe we should…” Derek's breathing was uneven and he trailed off.

“Ask everyone to leave? I agree.”

Derek rolled his eyes and held Stiles hand between them, “No, I was thinking more about my body paint.”

“ _Oh_. Oh wow you must think I'm such a dog.”

Derek titled his head and raised an eyebrow and Stiles laughed nervously. “I'll go get Erica.”

***

Derek and Stiles were tangled up with each other, legs locked together and chest pressed up against one another. Derek's paint started on his shoulder all the way down his back, detailed red patterns Erica had drawn to match the tattoo in the centre of his back. Stiles traced the paint on his shoulders slowly as their hips moved together at a bouncing pace.

The party had started to clear out, Scott and Isaac and Allison had been the first to leave. No one was surprised. Then Danny and a few of the lacrosse team and the twins. Boyd and Erica stayed the longest but eventually they called it quits too.

When everyone was gone, both friends and randoms who had only been invited to fill the space. Stiles and Derek searched themselves from one another and Derek insisted on tidying up.

Stiles watched for about twenty minutes before rolling his eyes and throwing up his arms.

“Talk about a boner killer. Could you stop cleaning up sick and spilled vodka for five minutes and come to bed?!”

Derek stood up from the floor, holding a trash bag and stack of red cups in each hand. “I'm almost done. You _could_ help.”

Stiles shook his head and walked over to his boyfriend, all he was missing was an apron and maid's hat. “We'lol do it in the morning. Jesus, I never pegged you for a neat freak.”

He pried the bag and cups out of Derek hands and led him over to the bed, where he pushed Derek down onto the mattress.   
“I’m just trying to be practical. We're not going to want to do it in the morning. Maybe if you had the party in the first place.” He leaned back on his hands and lifted his hips so Stiles could remove his jeans and then his boxers.

Stiles hummed and stroked his hands between Derek's thighs, spreading them. He took Derek into his hand first and played with his tip, Derek let out a small whimpering noise and that's when Stiles lowered his mouth over his dick.

Derek's fingers curled into the mattress and he let him mouth hang open a little. He could feel Stiles’ eyes on him, watching his react to every suck and flick of his tongue. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that is he looked at Stiles he's cum way too fast. And he wanted to savour this.

Stiles sunk lower, removing his hand all together and letting his jaw do all the work. His hands moved to Derek's thighs, teasing again as Derek let out sharp moans and small cries of Stiles’ name. He cupped Derek's balls, massaging them and got an idea.

He was sure he wanted Derek, and with the way they'd been glued together tonight, it was obvious Derek wanted him too. Without thinking, Stiles lifted Derek's hips slightly - unknowingly taking Derek further into his mouth. _“Fuck,”_ and stretching his middle finger between Derek's butt cheeks.

Derek's hips jolted and Stiles choked a little before pulling away.

“Shit sorry,” Derek put a hand on Stiles face. “What you're doing feels so good.” he lifted his hips some more, adjusting his position to give Stiles’ finger some more room.

“It does?” Stiles asked, not being able to hold back a greedy smirk. His finger brushed over Derek's hole and his own dick jumped at the thought of it. Derek leaned back some more against the mattress and Stiles went for it.

“ _Fuck_ , Stiles.” Derek fell back completely and pushed himself up the bed, Stiles positioned himself on the bed too, kneeling between Derek's thighs. He arched his back a little, making sure he had space enough to bend down and catch Derek's load then he let his hand fall to his crotch.

Stiles moved his finger round and watched Derek whimper and moan at the touch. He looked so good, laid out in front of Stiles, opening up to him.

“Can I..” Stiles teased a second finger at Derek's entrance. Derek nodded immediately practically pushing himself down onto Stiles’ fingers. Stiles could feel himself growing in his jeans at the sight of Derek begging.

He hooked gina fingers inside of Derek and pumped, lapping up the look of complete arousal on Derek's flushed face. Derek was still pretty tight, even with two of Stiles fingers inside him, so Stiles lowered himself and took Derek into his mouth.

“Oh God, I'm gonna-”

Stiles almost pulled away. He didn't want Derek to come yet, he'd wanted to go all the way but he also felt himself about ready to burst. Instead, Stiles let some of his spit leak down onto his fingers and he pushed them inside Derek further.

Derek came in an instant, jutting his hips and basically fucking Stiles’ mouth. Stiles swallowed and then rolled over onto his back, slipping off his jeans as Derek's hand found his dick and finished him off.

Then they both lay next to each other, deflated.


End file.
